Plant Lab Set-Up
Back to BIO 10 LAB SET-UPS Instructor Notes Please tell students not to move the plant specimens. They may think that they are in the wrong category, but they may not be. Exercise 2 and 3: ''' Have the students work in groups for dissection of the radishes, sunflowers and beans. I will let you know at the beginning of class if it is groups of 2 or 4 – depending on the seedling growth success. '''Exercise 8: The students may take the lilies to their benches for observation but if they will be dissecting the flowers, have them use the snap dragons. Exercise 9 (Part A) ''' I will have a large array of edible plant parts (possible plant parts) PLEASE DO CORRECT ME IF I HAVE CLASSIFIED THE INCORRECTLY! |} '''Exercise # 9 (Part B) Plant Unknowns/Challenges: This may change so check what is on the table # avocado – fruit # Brussel sprout – leaves # radish – root # asparagus – stem # coffee bean – seed # artichoke – flower bud # green bean – fruit # celery – leaf petiole Exercise 9 (Part C) - Challenge Items: # coconut - seed '''Botanically, a coconut is a simple dry nut known as a fibrous drupe. The husk, or mesocarp, is composed of fibers called coir and there is an inner stone, or endocarp. The endocarp is the hardest part. This hard endocarp, the outside of the coconut as sold in the shops of non-tropical countries, has three germination pores that are clearly visible on the outside surface once the husk is removed. It is through one of these that the radicle emerges when the embryo germinates. Adhering to the inside wall of the endocarp is the testa, with a thick albuminous endosperm (the coconut "meat"), the white and fleshy edible part of the seed. ~Wikpedia '''2. nopales – stem Nopal is a common name in Mexican Spanish for Opuntia cacti, as well as for its pads. There are approximately one hundred and fourteen known species endemic to Mexico, where the plant is a common ingredient in numerous Mexican cuisine dishes. Safety: Sharps: Razor Blades: Students will be using razor blades to dissect the flowers and lima beans. Please caution students to keep sharps in view and under their control when at their station. When not in use, razor blades will be placed in the dish by the exercise. JUST IN CASE- the first aid kit is in the prep room in the center unit directly across from the fume hood. Extra razor blades will be placed on the instructor table. EXTRA Locker Supplies: All lockers are equipped with the following: * 1-deep well slide * 4-flat slides * ½ box of coverslips * 1-box of kimwipes * 1-tablet of lens paper * 1-ruler Extra lens paper, kimwipes, slides and cover slips will be on the cart in the prep room. I also put specimens that I was unsure were needed. If you would like to include or not include any specimens, you can find them or leave them on the cart in the prep room. End of Class/Before you leave: * Please have students wipe down their station tops with wet paper towels or sponges. * Wipe down the counters and discard any remnants of a dissected plant/seed. * Look for coverslips in the sink and on the floor * Try to put back any plant parts that have been moved in Exercise #9. * Turn off the dissecting scopes at the back bench. * Please return the plant parts to the fridge so they will last all week! Classroom Layout Click here to see the classroom layout Images Click here to see set-up images Prep Instructions Materials Sunflower Seedlings: Showing true leaves and cotyledid * Plant and care for for 3-4 weeks before the class Lima Beans: To show cotelydid inside bean * Soak in water for 24 hours before class Radish Seedlings: Root hair specimen * Start first batch 3 days before first Lab day. Add more for the next 3 days for the Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday labs. * Use seedling grower with paper towels over the holes * pour water over the seeds Category:Bio 10Category:Bio 10 Lab Set-Ups